<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heads by MissCasanova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583170">Heads</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCasanova/pseuds/MissCasanova'>MissCasanova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Monsters, POV Second Person, Size Difference</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCasanova/pseuds/MissCasanova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A goliath huntress finally finds the challenge she's looking for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not entirely sure how best to tag this. Feel free to give suggestions.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"An ettin is never caught unaware!" </p><p>That was the warning you had heard as a child but it had never been relevant until now. You can't remember a more successful hunting season and you had only another day to travel before you were home. As you pulled your wagon loaded with elk carcasses, you stumbled across a larger than normal pair of footprints. You ready your axe, leave the wagon off the path, and carefully follow the tracks to a large alcove. You had only heard stories of these creatures before but a pair of snores tell you that now is the chance you've always hoped for.</p><p>Since reaching maturity, you've never encountered an opponent that could match you. Attempts to knock you on your back have been returned with bruised egos. One by one, men that dared to challenge you have found themselves pinned under your musculature. You left each humiliated but satisfied as you claimed victory by riding them to exhaustion. You had developed a stamina that could not be compared and a taste for men of ever growing endowment.</p><p>It wasn't long before other goliaths were simply not enough to fill your mound. You would bed any man that felt up to the challenge. Humans would always end up under you, their legs held back in an amazon position to display your dominance. Orcs could be a formidable foe but they seldom managed to flip you over, let alone mount you. Savage gnolls were easily conquered but their knotted members made for intense mating sessions. Taking a dragonborn made for a memorable experience as its intricately textured schlong massaged your insides. The first time you felt truly threatened though, was when you were face to face with an ogre's girth. At this point, you've only come across a few but each had a cock at least 10 inches in length with a diameter of 3 inches or more. Their size makes it difficult to control and their orgasms spray with the force of a club. </p><p>As you creep closer, you get a full view of the sleeping ettin. The beast leans against the cave wall, legs spread wide and club within reach. His muscular belly steadily rises and falls with every heavy breath. Between his broad shoulders are the two heads that the species is famous for. He's easily larger than any ogre you've met and you notice moisture between your legs as you notice the meaty bulge in his loincloth. Your time alone hunting has built a hunger deep in your groin and takes all your willpower to not pounce him immediately. You carefully stalk towards the giant until you're positioned between his legs. You grip your axe and sling it over your shoulder in preparation to strike and thrust your left hand forward to squeeze at the ettin's testes. The snoring stops immediately. </p><p>The ettin opens his eyes as you speak in his native giant tongue "Your manhood is mine. Do not resist, lest I cause you additional pain." In defiance, one of the heads speaks "Why do you grip me so?" You look down and realize your hand is kneading not a scrotum as you expected but a slowly growing penis that has begun peeking out the side. You quickly duck just in time to avoid a club swinging over your head. You retaliate with an axe strike into the monster’s club arm, forcing him to drop his weapon. The disarmed ettin reaches with his free hand to hold you in place. As you struggle in his grapple, your leather armor displaced slightly and forces your right tit to pop out the side. You slam the shaft of your axe against his throat and kick at his chest to momentarily wind him. You rip out of his hands and slip off your armor, too impatient to readjust the fit. Your breasts hang free and the evening air bites gently at your bare nipples. A punch to the belly forces the giant flat onto his back and fully exposes his half flaccid cock.</p><p>You quickly climb on top of the beast and straddle his waist. He reaches to grab you with his massive hands but loosens his grip a bit when you grind your ass into his crotch. Beneath the ragged beards on each face, you can see a faint smile. You feel his manhood twitch against your everdampening sex as you reach back to adjust the simple undergarments you wear under your fur skirt. The ettin raises a hand to your shoulder but you wrestle it down to his chest. You can feel his swollen rod glide against your ass cheeks as you raise your hips and carefully position yourself over it. The blunt mushroom head mashes against your slit and you shout in a mixture of pain and ecstasy as it enters you with an audible pop.</p><p>You have to pause for a moment to adjust to the girth now filling you but the ettin impatiently thrusts up into you. You can barely control your breathing as you firmly pull on the right head's beard as a sign to let up. He seems to oblige you for now and you gently slide down to take as much of his length as you can manage. While you stretch around the giant's flesh, you reach a hand down to softly rub at your clit. A moment later you are slowly grinding your hips up and down, reveling in the feeling of the thick cockmeat pulsating in your sopping cunt. You increase your speed and the ettin matched your rhythm with shallow pushes. You lose sense of your surroundings as waves of pleasure wash over you into an electric orgasm. </p><p>You go limp on top of the creature, his flesh still twitching inside of you, when he grabs you by the waisted and lifts you off of him. He grabs your ankles and holds you upside down in front of him. As his stiff member pokes at your face, you realize that hidden beneath it is a second penis nearly as large as the one now coated in your fluids. The sweat is intoxicating and without thinking you start stroking both unbelievably large dongs. Your legs are spread uncomfortably wide and you feel one head eagerly lick at your wetness while the other head digs into your tight asshole. Strings of precum drip out and spill onto your face as you continue to pump your hands. You try to take one in your mouth but can barely fit the head before your jaw starts aching and instead resign to swirling your tongue around it. Your hips convulse as you reach the edge of a second orgasm from the tongues licking away at you. Before you can reach the peak however, you are flipped over and forced face first against the cave wall.</p><p>Your wrists are pinned and you feel a tapered cock head slide into your gaping pussy. You shout objections as the thicker head prods at your asshole but a firm thrust forces it inside. Sure, you weren't exactly an anal virgin but it definitely wasn't your preference and you had never felt something this big back there. Feeling stuffed to the limit, you can feel the ettin grind against itself through the fleshy barrier between your rectum and vaginal canal. Your screams are muffled against the rock as your nerves twitch into a second shuddering climax. </p><p>Unconcerned with how sensitive your body now is, the ettin continues to plow into you at an increasingly faster pace. The heads lean forward to either side of your neck, the one to your right growling as you feel warm spunk filling your aching back door. The speed slows for a moment as the cock in your ass goes slightly limp before pulling out, the one in your pussy now pounding into you at full force. The creature's half flaccid schlong wags across your ass cheeks, his heaving balls slap against your clit and his fully erect lower rod continues to discover new depths inside your gushing cunt. You nearly approach a third orgasm when you are suddenly sent into painful convulsions as your cervix is brushed against. Each thrust is like a punch to your womb and you bite your lip, too proud to beg him to stop. You're bitten on your left shoulder and warmth fills you as your bruised inner walls are coated seed. </p><p>The ettin holds you in place for several minutes and pants heavily against your ears. Finally he pulls out to leave you feeling completely empty aside from the glaze now pouring from your widened lips. You feel desperation to cum again, having come so close before the bastard left you with an aching pussy. With your last bit of stamina, you pull a hunting knife from your boot and press against the neck of one head while you wrap your legs around the other. "Get licking or your brother dies!" Without the need for another threat, you feel a tongue extend and circle around your clitoris. It continues in tight patterns around your lips before suddenly slipping inside. The warm flesh filling you is just enough to push you over and you spray the creature's face with your fluids. You spend a minute twitching while mounted on him before finally sliding off and passing out, completely spent.</p><p>You wake up alone inside the same alcove you entered before it was littered with puddles of bodily fluids. You first assume he must have escaped but a large campfire just outside the cave tells you otherwise. Within a few minutes, the ettin returns with your cart of hunting trophies in tow. He pick a suitably sized elk, skins it, and throws it on the fire. He speaks in a growly voice, "You put up a good fight but I bested you." He grabs a leg from the flames and rips out a chunk into his mouth. "You seem to forget I was the one on top in the end," you reply as you also grab some meat and bite into it. After each leg of flesh, you break apart the bones and eagerly suck out the marrow. The giant gets up to leave, murmuring "You won't find me asleep again." As you stand to grab your cart and head home, you shout "Then I'll be ready for a tough fight next hunting season!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>